


Well. Everything has changed.

by ambassador_chara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambassador_chara/pseuds/ambassador_chara
Summary: a short explanation of who I am now, and why I have not been writing





	Well. Everything has changed.

that's all I can really say for the moment.

everything is different for me, literally everything. I'm not even really "Kara Dreamer" any more, or even Chara Dreemurr; I've dropped the surname (sorry dad)

I want to get back to using this account all the same, and figure out some new way to use it.

for now, I've got a Tumblr

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-ambassador-chara

if you want any sort of explanation, that's the only place I've really explained much. although...there's also this. I've abandoned the account because the administrator turned out not to be trustworthy, but I was on "Mastodon" for a month and I liveposted much of my "soulbonding" experiences there.

https://plural.cafe/@chara_dreemurr

anyway

thanks for your patience, everyone. I feel like I've let a lot of people down by not being able to write, but...there were reasons. good reasons

but the time for inaction has come to an end

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWjavxcGfqM


End file.
